


My generation

by szczepter



Series: seirinweek [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, but i wanted to write this for some time already, for seirin week, this piece is gen but future ships will include kagakuro and ogifuri and maybe something else idk, this will probably be a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his third year Ogiwara transfers to Seirin to play by his best friend's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My generation

Tetsuya is as usual, having lunch with Kagami in class when he feels the vibrations of his phone from his school bag laying next to his desk.

 

"Ah. My phone is ringing."

 

Kagami looks at him while slurping on his milk.

 

"Then pick it up."

 

Kuroko puts his sandwich and bends down to pick up the bag and rummage through it in search for his phone.

 

He looks at the screen and his eyebrows raise up into his hairline.

 

"What?" Kagami sounds a little panicked.

 

"Who is it? Your mom? Grandma? She's okay right?"

 

"It's. ...Ogiwara-kun."

 

"Oh." Kagami merely says and flops down on the chair. He instinctively stood up in his excitement now his cheeks are dusted with slight pink in embarrassment.

 

Kuroko smiles a little.  

 

"Excuse me." He tells Kagami and finally picks up.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Kuroko!" Immediately Ogiwara's voice fills his ears. He sounds excited.  

 

"Ogiwara-kun."

 

"Sorry I didn't call you lately but finals and stuff. You get the picture."

 

Kuroko nods.

 

"Yes. Is something wrong?

 

Ogiwara laughs then.  

 

"Not really. I'm calling to tell you something."

 

Kuroko's shoulders tense. After their first Winter Cup when they exchange emails Kuroko was happy that he was able to keep in touch with his childhood friend but he still got tense when they talked like he suspected Ogiwara to still blame him. He never did though but he always expected it even if it was irrational.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I'm moving."

 

"Oh."

 

Tetsuya paused and tried to take it in. Kagami was intently staring at him, careful studying his face and gauging his reactions.

 

"Yeah."

 

"That...that means we won't be able to meet."

 

Last year Ogiwara's high school didn't make it to the Inter High due to their coach's hospitalization and they lost the preliminaries to the Winter Cup. Seirin managed to win their second Winter Cup, but they were third in the Inter High, so there was no way the two schools could face off.

 

Tetsuya was really looking forward to playing him finally in the last year of his high school career but if Ogiwara was moving again it was highly unlikely.

 

"I'm sorry Kuroko."

 

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow at his friends tone. It didn't sound regretfully at all.

 

"Don't be. We're are you moving?"  

 

"Tokyo."

 

"Well then....There is still a chance that your new school will have a good basketball club. And we can meet up more frequently for street basketball."

 

"Oh I don't doubt _that_."Kuroko could basically hear the grin in his voice.

 

"I'm sorry I don't follow."

 

Ogiwara laughed.

 

"I'm sorry I don't get to play _you_ but I get to play _with_ you."

 

Tetsuya blinked and paused.

 

"What?" Kagami asked alarmed.

 

"I'm sorry I don't understand?" He spoke softly into the receiver and Ogiwara chucked.

 

"I'm transferring to Seirin kuroko. We're going to be teammates!"  

 

* * *

Ogiwara joined Seirin from the first term of his third year of school.

 

Before that he and Kuroko (and Kagami by extension) visited him a few times in his new home. Ogiwara planned to go to the university in Tokyo anyway and his parents were okay with that since they would be changing their job once again.

 

"Why Seirin?" Kuroko commented when he and Kagami were coming back from the opening ceremony. They would go to Kagami's place, change and then go out for street basketball at a nearby court.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I mean why did Ogiwara-kun decided to join Seirin? He had many other schools that he could attend. That way we have no opportunities to play each other." Tetsuya frowned, clearly troubled.

 

"Moron." Kagami snorted. "It's obvious that he did it for you."

 

"Me?"

 

"Yeah. He wants to play with you on the same team. He's your friend before your rival. Besides is it that bad?"  

 

Kuroko blinked at his friend and hummed.

 

"No. Not really."

 

* * *

Furihata became a starting member as of his third year. He thought it really was a big responsibility to fill in (or try) Izuki - senpai's shoes as the main point guard.

 

Fukuda thought the same, however he mainly referred to the puns.

 

"Aw come on Furi tell a joke!"

 

"Kouki send him a glare from where he was a cleaning the court."

 

Fukuda cackled and went off to have a laugh with Kawahara who become his best friend of sorts during the past year.

 

After their seniors graduated last year it was weird. Despite the fact that the club now had 50 additional members (not many but not because there was no interest. It was mainly because of Riko's deadly menu and her deadlier cooking.) while another 20 joined this year, It felt kind of lonely.

 

All senpais tried to visit at least once a week. Mitobe and Koganei went to a local collage near the school so it was almost like they never left but the rest was much more busy with school or work.

 

Still they had constant contact with each other and it wasn't like they _died_.  

 

But it was still a bit empty, the lack of their presence being almost tangible. Plus they had another Winter Cup to defend.

 

Still no Inter High win. It seemed that the summer tournament was unlucky for them.

 

Kagami, who was unanimously decided to be the new captain, was talking to Kuroko by the benches. Kuroko was calmly explaining something him, while Kagami was holding a stack of papers and nodding once in a while brows furrowed in deep concentration.

 

Furihata put the cleaning equipment away. Soon the rest of the club would be there, plus all the new freshmen. They had 20 new applications. If all would last the trial period (around 3 weeks) then their club would count almost _80_ members.

 

 

Kouki felt overwhelmed for a moment. They started as this small, unknown team and now they were well known in the whole country, people wanted to have practice matches with them and they won _games_ and earned _trophies_!

 

It was amazing.

 

But it was their last year.

 

He pushed all the gloomy thoughts aside. No point in feeling down when they were just starting a new year. They just had to win _both_ the Inter High _and_ the Winter Cup this year.

 

He paused, surprised that he was even that optimistic, that such a thought was even born in his mind, that he dared hope for something so crazy.

 

No, that was wrong. He _knew_ they could do it. And it was a little scary how that thought was now getting even more comfortable in his mind.

 

“Just be yourself and it should be fine.” Kuroko’s soft voice ripped him out of his thoughts. The light and shadow duo were done with their private chitchat and were ready to welcome the new members.

 

Kouki had a fleeting thought that they would need to pick a new vice captain for the team, because as much he knew Kagami would be a good captain and he would lead them to victory, he could be sort of an air head and needed someone to remind him of important dates and training and stuff, as well as support him whenever he would doubt himself.

 

The door swung open and the starting members turned around to look in that direction. The first group were the second years who joined last year. They greeted their senpais and immediately split up in groups for warm up.   

 

After them, there was a hesitant, and considerably smaller group of students who were undoubtedly the newcomers.

 

Fukuda greeted and invited them to step in and to line up and they did as he asked. Kagami stepped forward, introduced himself awkwardly, all the time looking back at Kuroko behind him and seeking encouragement. Furihata almost snorted because it looked really hilarious to see such a huge guy (Kagami had a _massive_ grow spurt the past year as well as Kawahara. Fukuda was of average size while he and Kuroko were the shortest; some of the second years were almost as tall as Kagami, but they were few and far between and no one really came close) act like a nervous first year.

 

Kagami fumbled through his awkward introduction to the Seirin basketball club and asked all the members to introduce themselves, state their position and say why they chose seirin.

 

They did as he asked and Furi was surprised to see that Kagami took their words to heart nodding and thanking them when they were done.

 

“Class 3-B, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Small Forward. I chose Sieirn because of Kuroko Tetsuya.”

 

There was a stunned silence before the gym exploded in confused exclamations and mutters.

 

Furihata wasn’t listening to the first years introducing themselves. He would get to know them later during practice and mini games. He whipped his head when he heard first his class number being spoken (a third year?) and then the name.

 

“Okay, okay quiet you guys!” Kagami boomed and the boys stopped muttering. He turned to Ogiwara and nodded.

 

“Hey, yeah we kind of expected this. This is Kuroko’s friend. He moved back into Tokyo and decided to join Seirin.” He paused before smirking and continuing. “He might be a third year, but he’s still a _Seirin_ freshman. There will be no special treatment just because you have some experience.”

 

The first years gulped while Ogiwara simply beamed.

 

Kuroko stepped forward (startling a bunch of nervous kids) and started handing them their menu. He and Kagami have put it together during the summer, since they lacked a coach. Riko helped a lot though, and she would be visiting from time to time, but she had college and it would take time before she became a professional coach like her father.

 

They still needed to fill in that position.

 

Just as he was musing about this the door to the gym swung open (again) and everyone turned their attention to the figure standing there.

 

“Taiga!” Alex shouted in English and immediately threw herself at her former pupil trying to smooch the daylights out of him.

 

“Alex!” Kagami shouted back and tried to swat her away. “Stop that! What are you doing here!?” They fumbled and Furi noticed with amusement as the first years were getting visibly uncomfortable and even a little bit jealous.

 

Kagami finally managed to push Alex off him, but not before she gave him a big, wet kiss on the cheek.

 

“Contratz on being captain!” She beamed and Kagami scowled flushing and rubbing the lipstick off his cheek.

 

“Yeah. Thanks. A text would suffice.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“Excuse me.” They both jumped when Kuroko appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Christ!” Alex cried but then beamed when she saw Kuroko and immediately enveloped him in a tight hug. After that she went off to greet all the other starter players. Furihata got his own share of suffocating hugs which left him a little breathless.

 

During the past year Alex was helping Riko coach them for the Winter Cup. She helped them develop significantly. She frequently went out to eat with them too, so she became sort of a team mom or aunt.

 

She went back to LA after the Winter Cup and never once spoke of coming back in the nearest future. So it was quite a surprise to find her here.

 

When greetings  were finally over Alex stood before Kagami, a confident smile on her face as she announced that she will be Seirin’s new coach.

 

“What?!” Kagami shouted bewildered. “How come I know nothing about this? Does Tatsuya knows about this?”

 

Alex rolled his eyes.

 

“He does, but you shouldn't worry about him. He’s safe in LA studying and enjoying college life.

 

Kagami grimaced.

 

“As for how? Well….” She trailed off. “I had a chat with your principal. And he was a bit reluctant, but when I showed him my resume he suddenly change his mind.” She grinned. “Plus I’ve been in contact with Riko so I know where you still lack and where you need to develop and so on.”

 

“I’m still not convinced this is a good idea.”

 

“Oh come on Kagami!” Fukuda protested. “We do need a coach, and Alex-san knows us like no one else.”

 

“Yeah!” Kawahara agreed and the second years also voiced their own approval.

 

“I agree.” Kuroko spoke suddenly.

 

Kagami studied him intently, before he sighed.

 

“Fine. You’re hired.” He said to Alex.

 

“Yay!”

 

Unbelievable.

 

Alex bounced up to Taiga and hugged him quickly in gtatitude, before Kuroko asked her if she was going to stay at Kagami’s apartment.

 

“I wanted to, but then I thought that Taiga would be embarrassed when he were to invite any girls. No, I rented a nice little apartment, so don’t worry about me.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Kuroko nodded. “Although I doubt Kagami-kun knows any girls much less if would invite them to his apartment.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“Are you denying that? Would you Kagami-kun?”

 

“As if! But that’s not the point!”

 

The three other regulars laughed while Kagami and Kuroko bickered. Kouki thought that it was nice starting a new year of basketball and school with his friends. The atmosphere wouldn’t be as relaxed for the rest of year, but for now they could have fun.

 

“Um, hey sorry.” Furihata turned his head and looked up at the person speaking to him.

 

“Oh! Ogiwara-kun.”

 

Ogiwara grinned, clearly happy that he remembered his name.

 

“Yeah. I think we’re in the same class?”

 

“Ah, yes right. I’m sorry I didn’t put the facts together earlier.”

 

Ogiwara waved a hand.

 

“No worries.”

 

They stood a little awkwardly for a moment, both not knowing what to say when Alex’s voice cut through the air.

 

“Okay line up!” She ordered and the scattered boys  did as she ordered.

 

“Like I said. I will be the new coach. I played in women’s NBA in college and then I coached this blockhead here.” She pointed to Kagami who fumed.

 

“I might not be on Riko’s level, but she gave me all her notes and I studied them the best I could. In a moment you will start training Taiga made for you and I will take the time to observe. “ She paused, making sure all attention was on her, before grinning.

 

“But first, take off your shirts.”

 

* * *

“Kagami-kun, what do you think?”

 

Taiga blinked, ripped out of his brief daze.

 

“Huh?”

 

Kuroko pursed his lips in irritation.

 

“I said ‘what do you think about Ogiwara-kun transferring to Seirin?’ please listen to me.”

 

Kagami wiped the sweat from his brow and shrugged picking up the ball.

 

“What about it?” He dribbled it for a moment before making a three which didn’t make it and bounced off the ring. Kagami cursed under his breath and took another ball from the crate.

 

“Isn’t it strange?” Kuroko pushed the matter. Kagami eyed him warily.

 

“Ogiwara-kun coming to Seirin. It’s a bit...strange? He could have gone to another good school with a basketball club.” He picked up a stray ball and threw it into the crate. “It’s not that I am ungrateful for new strong players, but we promised each other that-”

 

“So what?” Kagami interrupted him and the blue haired boy blinked in confusion.

 

“Look.” He sighed and put the ball back into the crate. “You are eighteen now. You made that promise when you were what? eleven?”

 

“Twelve.”

 

“Twelve. Eleven. Whatever. Point is,” Kagami paused and moved closer to Kuroko and put his heavy hands down on his shoulders.

 

“Point is. Things changed. You two changed. Circumstances changed.”

 

“But basketball stayed the same.”

 

“Exactly. How would you feel if let’s say Aomine or Kise transferred?” He said and instantly grimaced at the though. Kuroko chuckled at his scrunched up face.

 

“Strange I guess. But I wouldn’t mind. We were teammates after all. It would take some time to get synched up again but...we could do it.”

 

Kagami nodded.

 

“And the same thing is with Ogiwara. The only difference is that you two were never teammates. And now you get to experience that. I’d say it’s pretty cool to be on the team with your best friend.” Kagami paused suddenly and blinked and then flushed ligthtly. Kuroko tilted his head to the side, but didn’t comment.

 

“But I wanted to play him in-”

 

“Arghhhh!” Kagami made a frustrated noise and shook Kuroko by the arms making him flop around like a doll for a moment. “Not. The. Point!”

 

“Kagami-kun please stop, I’m going to throw up!” Kuroko whined and Kagami rolled his eyes at his exaggeration but stopped nonetheless.

 

“The point is that you get to play with a friend. And stop doing that?”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Blaming yourself!”

 

“I-” Kuroko paused and furrowed his brow but said nothing so Kagami only sighed.

 

“Whatever. Maybe he will get through to you. Help me clean up here okay.” He let go of Kuroko’s arms and started picking up stray balls. After a moment he heard a faint ‘Kagami-kun.”

 

“Hm?” He turned around and almost tripped over his own legs, because Kuroko was giving him this small, barely there but still noticeable (at least for Kagami) smile and his eyes were a little shining when he was happy, also the sun was setting and settled a nice orange hue around him and made his hair look like sepia and ok why the hell was he even noticing stuff like that.

 

Kuroko kept smiling when he raised his clenched fist in Kagami’s direction and he sighed but smiled slightly as he firmly knocked his knuckle’s over Kuroko’s.

 

“Now help me clean up here.” Kagami demanded in his best ‘captain voice’ but Kuroko only chuckled and went after the other stray balls which Kagami used during their late extra practice.

 

Kagami inhaled deeply and thought to himself, as he watched Kuroko cleap up the court that this year could be, no _should_ be legendary for Seririn.


End file.
